pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Natty Sakura Debut Glitter Tournament Live!
Idol : Natty Sakura Coord : Angelic Mauve Coord Cyalume Coord : Rosette Jewel Idol Cyalume Coord Song : koi ni koishite ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Meganee : Por favor escanea tu My Ticket, también pueden escanear los Friend-Tickets de tus amigas, Coord Change Start! Meganee : Angelic Mauve Coord.Este coord tiene un blanco angelical como el color principal y toques en mauve osea un pálido lila! Natty buena elección !Debut Live Omedettou! Natty: Angelic Mauve Coord Hihi ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *El publico animado* Natty : Ola a Todas ^^ soy Natty Sakura estoy muy nerviosa por este ser mi primero live y también no se muy bien que clase de ídolo quiero ser pero haré mi mejor pues este espectáculo sera recordado por todas! Pues haré que se os grabe en la memoria!!! Publico : QUEEEE LINDAAAA!! PERFECT QUEEN!!! NO NO COOL GIRL! Natty : Mi sueño es una brillante ídolo como Junon-sama o Garuru-sama! Por eso Por favor escuchen koi ni koishite. ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Kimi to no koi ni koi wo shiteru dake de '' ''Tsutaetakute mo mada '' ''Himitsu ni shiteru hou ga shiawase dakara '' ''Ima wa watashi dake no secret love '' ''Kimi ni zenzen kyoumi nai uso you are my perfect guy '' ''Tokimeki wa kakusenai honto wa ki ni natte shikata nai '' ''Koi ni bukiyou sonna style kimi no mae dato betsujin mitai '' ''Dare ni mo ienai himitsu no mama '' '' Soredemo I'm alright koi no yukue nante '' ''Dare ni mo wakaranai desho oh ohh '' ''Kitto kono koi chanto itsuka kanau hazu shinjite '' ''Mada it isn't the last chance for me '' '' Ironna love story wo egaiteru mune no naka '' ''Demo risou ni wa hodo tooi '' ''Watashi tte waga mama sore kurai no koto wakatteru '' ''Dakedo nani ka ikenai no? '' ''Kimi to no koi ni koi wo shiteru dake de '' ''Tsutaetakute mo mada '' ''Himitsu ni shiteru hou ga shiawase dakara '' ''Ima wa watashi dake no secret love '' ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Natty : '''Making Drama Switch On!' *Natty corriendo con una versión Lovely suya (que vestía el coord Fancy Pink Unicorn Coord),las dos saltan para un campo lleno de flores, las flores se levantan y juegan haciendo coronas de flores* Natty : kawaii Girls! *Natty con una versión cool suya (Que vestía Little Devil Milky Coord ) las dos tocando guitarras que salian varios rayos que pintaban el suelo y las paredes con varios colores* Natty : Strong Girls! *Natty con una versión celebrity(Que vestía el Blooming Queen Coord) suya ambas con bastones de realeza, ambas usan los bastones para decorar todo su pueblo y el castillo con joyas* Natty : Dazzling Girls *Suben varias joyas. Natty en un escenario con sus versiones al lado con una determinada pose, cuando la camera se distancia de ella varias ídolos juntas con sus Glow sticks * Natty : Si estas confusa en tu camino toma tu tiempo pues lo mejor de ti ira florecer algún día! *Sujetando un corazón brillante contra su pecho.Lo sube hacia arriba y crece aun mas brillando en el cielo arriba de todas*'Dreaming Girls! PriPara Idol Version Of You!' ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Natty : CYALUME CHANGE! Ironna love story wo egaiteru mune no naka '' ''Risou made ato dore kurai? '' ''Watashi tte waga mama sore kurai no koto yurushite '' ''Hitorijime ni shite itai ''❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Kimi to no koi ni koi wo shiteru dake de '' Tsutaetakute mo mada '' ''Himitsu ni shiteru hou ga shiawase dakara '' ''Ima wa watashi dake no secret love Categoría:Live Categoría:NattySakura Categoría:Natty Sakura Categoría:Natty Sakura Live Categoría:Glitter Festa Categoría:Glitter Festa/GP Categoría:Glitter Festa/NattySakura